


Just a Short Bimgle

by QueerEldritchSoda



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bim Trimmer - Freeform - Freeform, Bimgle - Freeform, Googleplier - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEldritchSoda/pseuds/QueerEldritchSoda
Summary: As the title says, a short Bimgle because I have nothing better to do with my life.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/Googleplier
Kudos: 13





	Just a Short Bimgle

SHIP: Bimgle (Bim x Google)

Bim's POV

Bim opened the front door covering his face. He had gotten into a pretty bad brawl outside the recording studio. Well, it wasn't really a brawl, more like he had gotten beat up over something trivial. 

"Is that you, Bim?" A voice called from the kitchen. It had to be Google Blue; most of the other egos went to bed early, and those who didn't were holed up in their offices.

"Yeah," he responded, trying not to stutter.

"What's wrong?" Blue said in a flat voice, and Bim heard the screech of the chair as he got up. It was weird; Google, the emotionless robot, could tell when Bim was upset from only one word. 

The android paused in the doorway when he saw Bim. "Who did this to you?" 

He probably looked like shit, but he hadn't had the time to check. It's not like he couldn't defend himself, it's just Wilford had been using him for random and pointless jobs like stamping papers all day. Seriously, ALL. DAY.

"Just some people at the studio. It's nothing."

A whirring sound came out of Google. "Fine then. What happened to you?"

"Said people beat me up because of my... erm... attractions?" 

"What, you're gay? That shouldn't be a problem in this era." They had moved to the couch, Blue holding Bim as he leaned on the bot tiredly.

"No, it's not that. I talk about you at work, talking about my boyfriend Blue, occasionally calling you by your initial G, confusing everyone. Those dickheads got an ad for Google IRL, saw that is was sold out, and connected the dots. Apparently they have a problem with... Robot-boyfriends or something."

"That is... very strange and unnecessary. Then again, most of humanity is. Just tell me the names of these insolent people and they will be dealt with." Blue's grip tightened on Bim's shoulder.

"Blue, I don't need them dead. It would be satisfying, though," he mumbled the last part but of course, Google Blue picked it up.

"Get some rest. You'll feel better when you wake up." Bim hummed in agreement, already starting to drift off and let Blue halfway carry him to their room. 

Google's POV

Those bastards were going to pay. Blue left the house shared by the Iplier egos as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake anyone when half the house had supernatural hearing. 

Bim's recording studio wasn't that far away, it only took him about thirteen minutes to get there. Twelve minutes and 43 seconds, to be exact. 

It wasn't hard to hack into the security cameras and get the footage. Reviewing them and looking through the company's files for the names and addresses of the culprits was just as easy, if not easier.

"Hmm... Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger, and Brooke Lohst." Blue mumbled to himself. "One of them was a girl. How unexpected. Most mindless brutes are drunken males, though these don't seem to be drunk either."

They lived closer together than one would have thought. "Convenient." 

He knocked on the first one, Jake's. There was a pause. Google knocked again. This time there was a slight shuffling and the door opened to a groggy looking man rubbing his eyes.

"Wha'd' you want, bitch? It's three in the morning!" the man said.

"Hello. I am Google. You may know me as 'Blue'?" 

Jake's eyes widened at this and he stumbled backward. "You're Bim's boyfriend? H-he said you could do some pretty sick stuff." His reactions were most likely not just from the stories of Blue, but Bim himself. His coworkers who pissed him off seemed to... disappear, somehow.

"Yes. I can rip a human limb from limb and gouge his eyes out with one hand. Care for me to demonstrate?" The robot moved towards the trembling man as he screamed.

3rd Person POV

The other two houses went similarly, though the girl, Brooke, had a lover over and one more part of Blue's secondary objective was completed than originally planned. Bim woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and most of his wounds were healed. Google served sausage and pancakes for breakfast that morning and none of the other egos objected. I mean, who doesn't like pancakes? Only Bim was able to detect a slight difference in the taste from a normal sausage.

"Google..."

"Hm?"

"What type of meat are these sausages?"

Google said nothing, just winked and went back to flipping pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading Be More Chill and the ending was so unexpected and different from the musical, I'm quaking. The squip is a soft boi and I miss him already, so Google Blue is acting a bit like him. I am also 100% convinced that Dark is a squip.


End file.
